


Peace of Mind

by A_WhitneyWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris and Viktor own a bar together, City apartments suck, He's Viktor's uncle in this, I might add Beka and others in later, M/M, Messy buisness with some bad dreams, No pet deaths, Phichit is the best friend we all want, Singer/Song writer AU, The only ice skater is Yakov, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vicchan Lives, VictUuri, Victuri, Viktor spelled with a k, Vikturi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri and Viktor are siblings, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_WhitneyWhite/pseuds/A_WhitneyWhite
Summary: The building was dark, smoke clouded the air while voices echoed around him. His heart was in his throat as he searched around the crates piled high around the large building. He tried yelling only to choke. He had a pistol in his hand, the weight a comfort in case he needed to use it. Familiar voices called for him, people he would normally call his brothers, but right now they didn't matter. His leg was on fire as he limped without any worry about the damage that could be done to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, looks like I did finally get around to doing this.  
> It might nit update as often as some other stuff, but I want this to be good and have a lot of plans for this story.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

The building was dark, smoke clouded the air while voices echoed around him. His heart was in his throat as he searched around the crates piled high around the large building. He tried yelling only to choke. He had a pistol in his hand, the weight a comfort in case he needed to use it. Familiar voices called for him, people he would normally call his brothers, but right now they didn't matter. His leg was on fire as he limped without any worry about the damage that could be done to it.  
There on the floor like a forgotten rag doll, blood pooled around their body while their limbs seemed to be twisted unnaturally. Viktor couldn't stop moving towards them. He dropped to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks. His gun abandoned on the floor he tried to whip the blood from their face while speaking quietly in Russian. Their skin felt cold, the blood had dried to their skin long after they had died, alone in this hellhole. They were never meant to be in this dark world, they should still be smiling in the sunlight and dancing under the stars like they had before. Viktor sobbed into their still chest. He didn't move when someone picked his gun up. He didn't flinch when he heard the hammer pulled. He didn't care when he the bullet ripped through him.

Viktor awoke in his bed, his dog licking tears from his face. Sitting up he scrubbed his cheeks with his hands while the big poodle whined quietly. Viktor smiled and rubbed the old boy's head, "I'm okay Makka, just a dream." Makkachin seemed satisfied with this and laid back down. Viktor glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed, it was two hours earlier than he needed to get up. With a groan he knew sleep was going to be impossible with such a dream lingering in his mind. He tried to think back on it, but details became more difficult and it was soon lost. Whatever, he decided to get up anyways. In the bathroom he splashed his face with water. When he finally looked up at himself in the mirror he was irritated with the dark smudges under his deep blue eyes, a telltale sign he hadn't been sleeping well lately. He ran a brush through his silver and short hair while he brushed his teeth, he felt Makkachin watching from where he was laying in the bed looking through the open door way. After finishing Viktor smiled, "Are you ready for breakfast pup?" Makka got up and shook out his silver-beige and fluffy fur before grinning in a cute doggy way. Viktor laughed rubbing his pet's head as he walked by. "Alright, let’s get going than."

Yuuri saw the drifting pieces of ship floating in the waters, some of them burning. They were running out of time ushering the entire crew onto the lifeboats, before he knew it there was only one left, it was already full with maybe room for one more. There were three people still on the ship. He barely thought about it turning to the other two working out a way to get them both to fit. The captain shook his head, a captain goes down with his ship. Yuuri helped the last man onto the lifeboat before kicking the rigging and forcing the lowering into action. "Yuuri!" The captain snapped, but Yuuri didn't flinch, instead he turned wrapping his arms around their waist. "If you're going down, I'm going with you." He smiled sadly, "Maybe we'll have better luck next time." It was a reference they had shared many times before. A hope for the next life if you were willing to believe in it. The captain pressed his lips to Yuuri's forehead, "Yeah, next time for sure." The ship creaked and groaned shaking them violently. Yuuri looked out onto the water, the boats were a good distance away now. They would be safe from being dragged down with the ship. He was relieved, as he looked up at the captain. They told each other they loved the other one last time before they were gone.

Yuuri's alarm hadn't woken him up. It should have but it didn't. He stared at the blurry numbers on his phone screen trying to put together their meaning. It said eight, but his alarm should have gone off at seven.....  
In a panicked rush he leapt from bed and grabbed what seemed to be clean clothes before dashing into the bathroom. His dark hair was a mess of dark fluff and his eyes kept that sleepy glaze even after he splashed water in his face. Either way he was out the door in record time, it's a shame he hadn't glanced at the weather before that. As soon as he stepped out of the apartment building he hit water. Buckets of water fell from the sky, but there was no time to go back inside. He made a run for it, maybe a little screaming while he did, but if so it was only a little one. The shelter of the bus stop was a also a betrayal, the bus was running behind due to the weather. So he had to keep going if he was going to make it on time. At first he bounced from one shelter to the next, but gave up on that when he felt the water soaking into his socks.  
He was still late bursting through the back door and into the employee lounge of the bookstore/café. Hands on his knees and gasping just as much from the cold as the run. His co-worker, a younger boy named Guang-Hong Ji, he always looked like a cross between a hamster and teddy bear to Yuuri, though he would never say that. Ji maybe mild mannered and soft spoken, but he was still a teenager and had his prides. In his hands he had a big fluffy towel, he didn't ask just tossed it over Yuuri's head and began helping dry the young man's hair. Ji's was a bit damp too, the light brown still sticking to his forehead in someplace while sticking out in others. They had been working together for a while, and in that time they had heard all sorts of comments on how much they looked alike, though Yuuri and Ji didn't see it. After all Ji was Chinese, Yuuri was Japanese, they had no relations to each other and very different features. Turns out a lot of Americans can't tell the difference. Yuuri had once joked they should bring Seung-Gil, their Korean friend, in one day to mess with people. Ji had only huffed, Yuuri wasn't sure if it was a laugh or not.  
Either way Ji had to go sit up front while Yuuri dug out his spare clothes from his locker. The bright yellow Hufflepuff hoodie was warm, dry, and they totally sold them in the store so bonus points for advertising purposes. There had been plenty of rainy day like this in the past and many more to come, so he wrung out his wet clothes in the bathroom sink and laid them out to dry so he could use them next time.  
In the actual shop it was warm, the smell of books and coffee was the match made in heaven that the shop had been designed around. The little café was like a food stall on one wall, burgundy and dark wood with a small glass case for the pastries. Ji was better at coffee, he set a cup on the counter as Yuuri walked by. Sweet! The rest of the place was half wall bookshelves organized by genre. One wall for the rentable book, the ones people could sit inside to read, only the first book in different series of course. In that area there were plush chairs and fluffy pillows with table lamps casting warm light.  
Yuuri's position was at the checkout counter, the computer was asleep with the bouncing logo for the shop moving lazily. He didn't expect more than the normal group today, so he didn't bother to wake it up yet. Later Ji joined him while they sat in the chair and read. Yuuri happen to glance over and notice the cover of Ji's, blood splatter patterns and the title looked like it was scratched into the binding. Yuuri shivered, always a regretful thing to look at Ji's books, someone so cute prefers to read some of the scariest things. Not really Yuuri's taste, he liked to sleep to much for nightmare fuel, though he seemed to be having them anyways. He had been staring at the page of his book without actually reading for too long trying to remember last night's dream. Most of it was pretty blurry and disoriented now, though he remembers being on a ship and holding onto someone.  
The bell on the door chimed startling Yuuri from his thoughts. He smiled over at the door but it dropped as soon as he saw who it was. "Oh, hi Phichit." The Thai boy huffed putting his umbrella in the rack and his hands on his hips. "Sorry to disappoint you so much." It was sarcastic and had an over dramatic eye roll for emphasis. Ji looked up, face turned pink, then hid behind his book. "Hi Phichit." He said quietly, Phichit smiled at Ji throwing a wink his way as well.  
Phichit was only a couple of years younger than Yuuri, maybe a year older than Ji, and the king of selfies. He even carried a little bag with him for his selfie stick and emergency makeup kit. To quote him, "There are three signs of the apocalypse, the sky falling, that guy on the corner screaming the end is here, and this eyeliner not on fleek." So far this holds true. Phichit was a photographer, he and Yuuri had roomed together during university and after Yuuri graduated they moved into the apartment together. It worked well because they were best friends.  
Poor Ji looked like he might explode and scrambled off to get something to drink. Yuuri gave Phichit a long suffering look, and the younger man laughed. There were plenty of comfy chairs around, so Phichit decided to squeeze in next to Yuuri and toss his legs over the other's lap. "So so so, guess what's happening next weekend." Yuuri readjusted himself to be more comfortable and set his book aside. "Form the tone you're using, I would say not watching Totoro and eating left overs." Whipping out his phone so fast Yuuri didn't see the actual action, Phichit's hands were empty, then there was a phone with a hamster and sunflower case. "That's right!" His flicked a few times on the screen and pulled up what he was looking for before showing it to Yuuri. "That's right! You see Mickey and Sara are going to this cool bar and I happened to be chatting with bae when they came over and invited all of us to come too," By bae he meant Seung-Gil, they were not actually dating. Still Yuuri looked at the screen and saw the cute logo of a poodle and a cat toasting a drink together, the name under it was Santé in flowing script.  
Yuuri looked over the phone and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but do I have to?" Phichit didn't bother answering, so yes, and just went ahead and kept talking. "Everyone is going, it's going to be so much fun. Bae even offered to the our DD-  
"Because he doesn't drink around you anymore." Yuuri injected.  
"So we can all relax, I heard they even do karaoke sometimes. Sara said she checked to make sure they are doing it Saturday. Which you are going to have to do because, duh, music major." Phichit moved his phone back to his lap. "You can major in music and not be a good singer." Yuuri raised sighed, he wasn't going to win anything here because- "It's a good thing you're both." Right on queue was Phichit's quick reply.

Viktor had walked his dog, eaten breakfast from the bakery down the way, and had put the orders in by the time Chris wandered downstairs to their bar. It was 11:30 and they opened in about 30 minutes. Chris and his flamboyant self had left his blond hair a bit messy and chose to wear contacts today. He had a mug of dark coffee in one hand, and Viktor knew it was the only reason his friend was bright eyed and bushy tailed when he only rolled out of bed a few minutes ago. "Need some help?" Chris offered sitting on one of the barstools, he patted Makkachin's head when the poodle wandered over to say hi. He had a thick French accent that people liked to listen to, pair that with bright green eyes and a couple of hours at the gym three days out of the week it was like he was meant to be a bartender. They had been friends for so long Viktor couldn't actually remember when they first met, then after they had graduated university together they bought the bar and two apartments above it.  
At exactly 12 in the afternoon Viktor unlocked the front door, not five minutes later their first patron walked in. Chris, behind the bar, called out to the older gentleman . "Welcome to Santé"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>     They were leaning on the railing watching the sun set over the ocean. Viktor was next to them, but he wasn't watching the water he was found the way the light played on the strands of their dark hair much more beautiful. They were silent as the light continued to dim, all the way up until it was gone and they were left in the dark. The other made a move to leave with a shy smiled, but Viktor stopped him by offering a hand. They were confused, but took it. Shocked when Viktor pulled them close and wrapped an arm around their waist. He loved the way their cheek turned pink with embarrassment. They laughed when Viktor began a simple dance, he wasn't very good so they shifted and lead the easy waltz. The stars were especially beautiful that night, millions of shining lights that made their own rhythm. Viktor could hear the music as if it were coming from the one in his arms.

     He knew them, he had known them for so long before this. As they sat on the roof of one of the high city buildings, with the stars overhead and the street lights below, he was content to sit with them for eternity. He tried to ignore the faint smell of gun smoke that always tainted the jackets of the one he leaned upon, it was just a reminder of the drastically different worlds they lived in. He sighed closing his eyes enjoying their company while he could. "Hey Yuuri,: They whispered, their lips against the top of his head. "I love you."

.It was early Tuesday morning when his alarm went off. Yuuri reached for his phone and glasses. He looked around his room, mostly blue with some clothes laying around laying about. He assumed the dripping sounds were just from the rain outside, but as it turns out no. Life can not be that simple. Phichit was standing in the middle of their apartment looking up at the ceiling with a bucket. The dripping was coming from there. Drop after drop hit the bottom of Phichit's bucket they watched for a long while in silence, Phichit finally took out his phone and began taking pictures of the leak. He was probably going to be sending them to the landlord so Yuuri went to the kitchen to get something to eat and getting ready for work.

    They were leaning on the railing watching the sun set over the ocean. Viktor was next to them, but he wasn't watching the water he was found the way the light played on the strands of their dark hair much more beautiful. They were silent as the light continued to dim, all the way up until it was gone and they were left in the dark. The other made a move to leave with a shy smiled, but Viktor stopped him by offering a hand. They were confused, but took it. Shocked when Viktor pulled them close and wrapped an arm around their waist. He loved the way their cheek turned pink with embarrassment. They laughed when Viktor began a simple dance, he wasn't very good so they shifted and lead the easy waltz. The stars were especially beautiful that night, millions of shining lights that made their own rhythm. Viktor could hear the music as if it were coming from the one in his arms.

     Viktor had a problem. He stood behind the bar that afternoon staring at his phone. He had a few of the regulars on the stools chatting amongst themselves. They were the normal crew for this time of day, some of the people who have always been in his life and the Leroy couple. Their son was in a rock band or something. Back to his dilemma, next week he had planned for a local group to come in and preform a couple of songs to get their name out there, also having live entertainment was just more fun. He had already updated their website's calendar for the days they would be there. Yet here it was, they had just cancelled. By text message. His irritation must have shown, one of his patrons cleared their throat. Viktor looked up where Yakov, his old skating coach, was scowling at him. Yakov was always scowling so that didn't mean much. "What is happening Vitya?" The gruff Russian was actually comforting, a reminder of his childhood in the St Petersburg. "I think I told you before about that band that was coming in next week." Yakov nodded, "The one that begged you to let them preform here." Viktor nodded glancing back down at his phone. "Yeah, those are the ones. They just cancelled out of the blue. I had a lot of people saying how excited they were about having a live band." Viktor sighed dropping his devise on the bar and crossing his arms.   
     Yakov grumbled, but before he could speak Lillia commented. "I knew those boys weren't going to stick with it." Viktor nodded remembering the conversation, "It looks like you were right again." Viktor wasn't sure why Lillia came to the bar, she didn't drink much alcohol until later in the evening. She was married to Yakov and use to help Viktor with ballet so that might be it. Viktor's phone buzzed, it was Chris. He wanted to know something that they might need for next week. Viktor excused himself, grabbing his phone, and went to call Chris so they could figure out something.  
-  
     According to Phichit's text the landlord had said he would "Deal with it" as soon as he could. Yuuri wished he could chew the grumpy old man, but it was busy today. The nicer weather had everyone at their door getting warm drinks and books, along with a few other stuff they sold but they were really trying to emphasize on this being a bookstore. Also it would require confronting someone, not really something Yuuri was good at.   
    That evening he began the long walk back home. The sky was looking cloudy again so he tried to pick up the pace. A couple of blocks more and he hears crying. Yuuri paused looking around for the source. There was a pile of garbage to one side, he knelt next to it and began digging through. The crying was getting louder and eventually Yuuri found the small dag carrier. Two eyes and a dark nose were pressed against the door of it begging to be let out. Of course Yuuri let it out, he opened the door and the little dog wiggled out. The cage was much to small for it so it was a bit of a struggle. Yuuri expected it to run around or something, but it just crawled into his lap and sighed.  
    Yuuri couldn't even tell what kind of dog it was. Thick brown hair so over grown and dirty when he tried to pet it he doubted the pup could even feel it. Mind made up Yuuri carefully scooped up the dog and crossed the street headed towards the nearest pet clinic. It started raining again.  
-  
     "Those bunch of assholes, we should have listened to Madam." Viktor was sprawled out on the couch of his living room. Chris was sitting next to him on the floor taking a swig from the bottle they had been passing back and forth since the conversation turned serious. It was a business method okay, they got some of their best ideas this way. Makkachin laid out on top of Viktor snoring quietly while Viktor ran his fingers through the curly fur. "I can't believe you still call her Madam." Chris grumbled passing the bottle back. "You haven't taken a class in ten years." Viktor took a swig and passed it back. "Doesn't matter, I'll still call her Madam in my death bed when I'm 40 and still pretty."  
"You sure you'll make it that long? Hair line is already getting a bit thin." Pass  
"Is not! You're just upset because your getting gray hairs." Pass  
"Am not." Pass  
"Are too. I saw your hair dye kit." Pass  
Pass, bicker, pass, pass, bicker. Good work is getting done eventually.  
 "You know me and Masumi saw the cutes movie the other night." Chris was lounging out on the coffee table now. Pants had been lost, glasses were on though. When did that happen? "It was so cute with all the little animals and Scarlett Johansson was a pig that sang Taylor Swift." Viktor had been abandoned by Makkachin not to long ago and he had also lost a few articles of clothing. "I don't know how cute that actually it Chris." Huffing Chris finished off the last of the bottle then glared at Viktor. "Shut up, it was, I'm just now explaining it right. We should do what they did in the movie though!" Viktor wanted to shower and nap, this conversation was not making sense. "I don't know what they did in the movie." He pointed out running his fingers through his hair. Chris sat up and moved his hand dramatically through the air, "A singing competition!"  
"We need a new method."  
-  
    Vet bills were never anything to sneeze at. Yuuri was lucky the one he went to wanted to close up and felt bad for the little fluff ball. They had to shave off most of the matted fur, and did a basic check up. Besides being under weight, a bit dehydrated, and a bit to young to be away from her mother the little one wasn't in to bad of shape. The lady at the desk explained the proper care of such a young dog, then wrote it all down. She also kept handing him pamphlets and business cards for everything. She made sure she gave him three cards for a foster services incase he needed to find a home for the dog. He thanked them and was about to leave when he remembered to call Phichit. The pup was tucked into his coat, curled up and sleeping and he had a shopping bag full of papers as he stepped outside with his phone between his head and shoulder.  
    "Hey P! Um, how's it going?" Yuuri started when Phichit picked up. He heard the waver in his own voice and the silent pause meant that Phichit had heard it too. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay? Where are you and I'll be there faster than humanly possible." He had immediately jumped to worst case scenario. Yuuri smiled a bit, it was nice that his friend was always so ready to come and help how ever he could. "Nothing is wrong, it's fine. You can meet me at the pet store on the corner- yeah that's the one." In the background Yuuri heard the noises of movement and Phichit said something to someone. As Yuuri walked the block and a half to the pet store he explained what all had happened and apologized a couple of times. Phichit did not accept them, saying they were unnecessary and he would see him in a couple of minutes.   
    Phichit came through the doors with his arm looped with Seung-Gil's. Yuuri would have been nervous around the stoic Korean if he hadn't seen him shit faced drunk twice and crying over a puppy video because it was 'just so cute' and you can't really be nervous around someone like that. Also he, Phichit, and Yuuri had all gone to the same school thus had been hanging out for years.   
    When they got close enough to see the puppy Phichit squealed and gently touched her on the nose. The pup made a face and licked his finger. Seung-Gil looked like he wanted to as well, so to save himself embarrassment of having people cooing at his chest Yuuri went ahead and handed her over to they could meet her. "You didn't tell me we were going to see a puppy." Seung-Gil said quietly gently petting her head. Phichit giggled when the pup teethed on his hand. "Why else would I drag you off to a pet store?" Yuuri tried to focus on the list the vet lady had made him, but still over heard. "Normally it's to buy hamster toys." It was quickly followed by shushing "Don't tell Yuuri!" Yuuri already knew. Hamsters don't just magically get new wheels and bell toys.  
    "I remember when Jin was this small." Seung-Gil practically baby talked to the puppy. "He use to hide in my jackets and tried to chew on anything." Phichit awed gently squishing the puppy's paw pads. "She's going to be pretty big too." Yuuri of handedly mentioned comparing two types of bowls. He went with the metal one so it wouldn't get chewed up. When Yuuri came back over and set what he had in the basket the pup wiggled and forced Phichit to giver her back to Yuuri. Phichit giggled rubbing her back as she cuddled against Yuuri's neck. "Any name ideas yet?" Yuuri shrugged he hadn't even thought about it.  
   Seung-Gil ended up being a life saver. He had raised his husky Jin from a really young age and was able to steer Yuuri away from getting unnecessary things, as well as telling him other options that worked just as well and were much cheaper. He also recommended getting the pup a shirt. He claimed it was for the weather, which is true, but Yuuri also felt like he just really wanted to play dress up for a few minutes. Yuuri also decided against getting a dog crate, the pup had had enough bad experiences for now.  
-  
    It was posted, this weekend's karaoke night would be doubling as a talent show. The winner would get to preform the next week and some free drinks. Problem solved. Chris scrolled through the site's chat room and nodding. He would type something every so often, but for the most part he just watched. "What are they saying?" Viktor finally broke leaning on Chris to see the screen. Chris hummed and sent out another message. "Mostly good things, a few people are bitching due to the change even though we've had this planned for so long. Everyone else thinks it's going to be great and I think twice the number are planning on showing up this week." It was already busy on weekends, it would be chaotic. Viktor pulled out his phone to make a (Hopefully) quick call.  
     It was not a short call.  
-  
    They named her Vica and already Yuuri called her Vicchan. When they got home they had to change the bucket catching the leaks, but other than that everything seemed normal. Phichit's hamsters ran around in their cages and tunnels pausing only when they noticed Vica staring at them. She liked to watch them, after eating and draining her water bowl twice Yuuri had helped her up on the couch where she calmly watched the hamsters playing or Yuuri and Phichit moving around. When Yuuri finally sat down she crawled into his lap. Yuuri died just a bit when she yawned and settled.   
     "Phichit," he said quietly, "I love her." Phichit laughed from the kitchen table where he was working on school stuff. "I figured. Do you know what you're going to do tomorrow? You said she had to be fed pretty regularly and someone has to keep an eye on her." Yuuri nodded gently petting Vica, "I texted the boss, she said she didn't mind as long as there was no trouble."  
    That night Yuuri had made a nest for the pup out of the dog bed and blanket. Yuuri hadn't been laying in his own bed ten minutes when he felt her licking his hand. On the bed she curled up against Yuuri's chest and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vica's origins is based off something that actually happened to a pupper I know. His name was Tony, he was a Jack Russel Terrier. Puppies are very cute, but sleep a lot when there's something off. In this case Vica's just under weight. She'll be much more exciting later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo De La Iggy

There was something exciting about the weekend, people normally had this time to relax. Yet they preferred to spend it in a bar. Viktor was moving through tables handing out drinks to the crowd while Chris was serving and mixing at the bar as fast as he could. They were good at this though. They had a camera set up to face the small stage where the karaoke and those who wanted to perform next week we're going at it. A blond teen was next to the camera, looking irritated and shouting for the next person on the list. People kept coming up to him and having him add them to it. Viktor stopped by and gave him a (non alcoholic) drink. "Having fun Yuri?" Viktor teased, his younger brother looked up at him and snarled. "Fuck you, you said it wouldn't be that bad!" Viktor shrugged moving off again. "Would have been a lot worse without your help!" Yuri crossed his arms and huffed. "Stupid,"  
-  
Phichit had laughed about Yuuri worrying over Vica. She was staying with Ji that night and Yuuri would pick her up tomorrow afternoon. He was worried, and even though Ji promised to update him regularly and she knew him from Yuuri bringing her to the book shop, he felt like he was leaving his daughter alone for the first time. Vica hadn't seemed worried, she pranced around Ji's apartment and bounced over to her toys to chew on them. When they finally made it to the bar Yuuri only got more nervous.  
The place was packed and loud but the decoration gave it a classic feel, like if there weren't so many people you would be able to hear smooth jazz playing in the background. Phichit whistled, "A lot more than I thought there would be." Right after that some teenager up by the stage stood up on his chair, "WILL LEO DE LA IGGY HURRY UP! IT'S YOUR TURN!" From the crowd a Hispanic looking young man popped up waving his hand, "Um, I think you mean Leo de la Iglesia?" The blond checked his clipboard, "Yeah, sorry." Then sat back down and hit a button on the camera next to him.  
Yuuri was very confused and looked at Phichit raising an eyebrow. Phichit smirked and shrugged before leading the way deeper into the crowd. They found their group where Leo had popped up from. The twins Sara and Mickey, Emil, Seung-Gil, Mila, and apparently Leo had come along too. They welcomed them grinning and shifting to give them a seat. it was a round booth and soon drinks were brought over by a tall blond man. Yuuri ended up in between Phichit and Emil, and Emil was too busy teasing Mickey so Sara could flirt with Mila in peace. Seung-Gil had moved over to be next to Phichit. It was suddenly very lonely in such a big group. Leo was rocking it on stage though, Yuuri couldn't understand what he was singing, but it sounded good.  
After Leo came back he looked around and asked were Gung-Hong was, Yuuri told him Ji stayed home due to the paper he had was due Monday. Leo looked a bit disappointed, but then jumped into conversation with Phichit and Seung-Gil. Yuuri sighed sipping from the drink that had been ordered for him. He was on his third when he finally up and wandered over to the blond teen. When Yuuri almost tripped he reached out to help steady him. "You okay?" He grumbled directing Yuuri to a seat, Yuuri smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, sorry about that. Do you know where I'm supposed to do the thing to be able to do that?" He pointed to the stage were some older angry looking man was singing in Russian. The teen handed him a sheet of paper and a pen. "Just put your name and what song you want." Yuuri nodded and carefully wrote everything out making sure it was in English, it was difficult since he left his glasses at the table but he thought he managed.. The teen raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Yuuri too?"  
Another Yuuri! Yuuri clapped his hands together, "Wow! Is it spelled the same too?" The younger Yuuri looked down at the paper and shook his head. "No I only have one u in my name." That made no difference. Yuuri decided to stay by Yuri and talk to him instead. "That's still fun. Do you normally work here?" Yuri did not seemed entirely pleased, but he had seemed annoyed when being nice before so it might just be his face. "No, my stupid brother and his stupid friend needed extra help. So he's paying me to run this part of the shit show." Yuuri nodded listening, the teen took it as a sign to keep going and Yuuri was glad. They ended up comparing playlist on their phones Yuri having to pause every few minutes to call up the next person. They both liked the same games as well, so they exchanged gamertags and made plans do a mission together. By then it was Yuuri's turn he took a quick shot of something that burned and made his way on stage.  
Yuri hit play and Yuuri started moving his hips with the beat.  
-  
There was a small lull in traffic when 'Shape of You' started playing. Taking a deep breath Viktor looked up to the stage and choked. The young Japanese man was dancing in a way that instantly made Viktor thirsty. He reached out and grabbed Chris' sleeve. "Chris" He hissed, Chris looked from him to the stage and smirked. "Need a minute?" He joked but Viktor might just have to accept. He wandered closer to the stage after Chris pulled away and went back to work. As the young man closed with a final "I'm in love with the shape of you!" He winked at Viktor with a smirk. Then he fell off the stage. It was okay though, Viktor was in the right spot and caught him. The man's arms were around his neck and their faced very close together. Viktor could smell the alcohol on his breath, but he could also the flecks gold and red in his eyes. "Oh, thank you!" The man smiled and Viktor couldn't help but smile back. "Really it was my pleasure."  
Instead of pulling away the young man practically purred. "You're eyes are so pretty." Viktor couldn't breath the man's fingers were playing with his hair. "I think we've meet before." The man mused quietly Viktor found he was leaning in closer to listen. "Maybe on a boat, yeah." It made no sense but they were interrupted before anything more could be said. "Oi! Yuuri, better get off him before the stupid rubs off." His darling little brother, of course. The man in his arms laughed sliding off Viktor and turned to Yuri. "I don't think it works like that." He laughed strolling over to an empty chair by Yuri's spot. Yuri shook his head, "No, it does. I've seen it." He helped the young man sit down without falling and glared at Viktor. Viktor was use to it though, he wanted to stay and talk but Chris waved a distress signal and he had to be off.  
-  
Yuri was only there because he was being paid. Hit record on the auditions, call the names on the paper. Baby sitting a drunk name double was not part of the plan. Even if this guy spoke the game language and showed him a Japanese rock band, he shouldn't have to watch after him. There was someone yelling for him. Yuri looked around confused, he didn't recognize the voice. The other Yuuri waved though and oh yeah, he mentioned something about being there with a group. Some Thai guy stumbled over and hugged Yuuri. "I saw your show! Are you okay?" They went on to chatter for a moment before a serious looking Korean came over. "It's time to cut you off." The Thai guy groaned. "But BAAAAE, I can totally last a while longer." He was then clinging to the serious one. Yuuri looked to the teen apologetically. "I guess I have to go. Thanks for hanging out with me though." Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, just be careful. Viktor won't always be able to catch you." Yuuri nodded and laughed thanking Yuri once more before wandering off towards the door. Yuri kind of hoped he remembered to send him a friend request later. He really did want to play together.  
-  
It was very late when Viktor and Chris closed up. Yuri had passed out on Viktor's couch still holding the clipboard. Viktor eased it from his hands and set it aside so he could toss a blanket over the sleeping teen. It reminded him of when they were younger and Viktor had to put Yuri to bed since mom was still at work. Yuri wasn't nearly as brash back then. Viktor wanted nothing more than to curl up in his own bed, but instead he sat with the clipboard going over names. Towards the end writing got messier and more difficult, but as long as it was legible they had gotten a turn. One was half in Japanese and it had been completely filled out as if they had been auditioning not just wanting to sing. Yuri had written the time each one performed in the top corner of the sheets. Look at him going an extra step. Viktor grabbed the camera off the coffee table and fast-forwarded to the right time. He had been right, it was the young man from before, the paper said his name was Yuuri. Viktor watched the clip biting his lip, but it didn't stop when Yuuri fell. It kept going and Viktor saw the way Yuuri smiled, how even though he was easily on his feet again he had pressed himself against Viktor. Viktor had to keep rewatching that part right up until Yuri had cut the camera and broke them up.  
-  
"I guess this is the beginning of the end." The three of them were in the captain's cabin, the man who had spoken leaned against the wall his gaze flicking between Yuuri and the captain where they were by the desk. The letter on the surface was simple, they the crew and ship, were scapegoats ready for sacrifice. Yuuri wasn't scared, not currently, he was pissed. He hand curled into a fist. The captain and him locked gazes. The bright blue reflected the same emotions Yuuri was feeling and they nodded. Together they looked to the third man. "Call the crew together." Yuuri ordered, "We have a battle to prepare for."

Yuuri was back in front of Santé the next day. His head hurt, and eyes burned from the contact lenses. He had his hoodie zipped up protecting Vica curled up against his chest. His hood was pulled up offering some protection from the miserable drizzle. The doors were unlocked and the open sign glowed welcoming them. Inside was just as Yuuri had expected, warm wood tones, soft jazz from the wall speaker. Vica immediately wiggled to get free. "Oh hold on honey, you might not be allowed in here." The blond man from before laughed, "It's okay, we're pet friendly when it's not busy." Vica wasted no time getting Yuuri to set her down. Then she was off clumsily running all around. The man at the bar pulled Yuuri's glasses out from behind the bar and presented them. "I guess these are yours." Yuuri took them thanking the man as he slipped them into his pocket. "I'm Chris by the way." The man threw in offering a hand to shake. Yuuri accepted, "Yuuri, thanks again. I was worried I would have to wear contacts forever." Chris chuckled.  
A big poodle trotted into the room wagging it's tail eager to meet Vica. "That's Makkachin, the other owner's pup. He's very friendly." Yuuri still kept an eye on them as they bounced around. Makkachin was being very careful playing with the little pup and eventually Yuuri and Chris struck up a conversation. They were joined by Yuri no to long later. He didn't say much and Chris had handed him a cup of coffee.  
-  
Viktor was running down back alleys, his arm throbbed from the gunshot wound. Sirens blared as law enforcement tried to break up the gang fights scattered around the area. They sounded further off now and Viktor had to stop. The sleeve of his coat was dark read from shoulder to wrist, more dripped down his fingers leaving a trail everywhere he went. His back hit the brick wall and he slid down to the ground. The alley smelled like shit and garbage, but he didn't have a choice. He focused his gaze on the heavy metal door across from him trying to stay aware and awake. It wasn't working, he was losing time in blinks of the eye. Before he realized what was happening it was dark, and the city was quiet around him. He was ready to accept worse case as his reality, but then the door opened. A young man with dark hair and glasses stepped out. He froze taking in the sight, Viktor mussed that he must be in a truly terrible state to cause someone such concern. Instead of leaving, like any sane person, the young man tossed his bag back inside and knelt in front of Viktor. He had beautiful dark eyes, if Viktor wasn't so tired he would have tried to flirt. The young man looked into Viktor's eyes, "Can I call the hospital?" Ah, he did grasp the situation. Viktor tried to shake his head, but it was to difficult, the man seemed to understand anyways. "Alright, I need to get you inside then." He moved to the side and pulled Viktor's uninjured arm over his shoulder. "Hold on, I'm going to try and help the best I can."

Viktor groaned when he shifted in bed. His upper arm ached like he slept on it wrong. He did notice he was able to recall more details from his dream. With a stretched he sat up, his bed was lacking a particularly large floof, and it was much later than when he normally woke up. He showered, pausing in the mirror surprised that he didn't have any markings or scars that matched his dream self. Once dressed and deemed appropriate he went off in search of his dog and food.  
He paused at the stairwell door. He heard laughing and the clink of a mug in the bar top as well as Makkachin's play growl. He eased down the stairs and looked out. Yuri and Chris were at the bar with....Yuuri? The young man from last night. He wanted to listen in but Makkachin noticed him and came bouncing over with a smaller version tumbling after. The little one barked before tripping over it's own paws. Of course Viktor gave away where he was lurking to pet them. "Well hello cutie." He cooed as the puppy tackled his hand.  
Chris was chuckling when Viktor glanced up. Yuuri had a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Viktor's stomach tightened into a knot looking into his eyes, they made him think of his dream again. The puppy was tugging at the sleeves of his shirt so Viktor scooped it up and carried it over to the group. "I'm guessing this one it yours." He chuckled, Yuuri smiled just a bit and accepted the pup back. "Yeah, sorry about that. She might be a bit spoiled."  
From the corner of his eye he saw Chris roll his eyes and begin cleaning glasses.  
Viktor eased onto the stool next to Yuuri. "I'm Viktor, I don't think we managed to be properly introduced last night." Yuuri's cheeks turned red and he half hid behind his puppy. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize how strong those drinks were." Viktor shook his head smile growing. "No no, it's fine. I actually really enjoyed your performance." How did someone's cheeks manage to become so dark so quickly yet still manage to be so adorable. Yuri snorted and threw a glare over the edge of his coffee mug. "Cheesy fucker. Don't let him get the edge on you, he can deal it out but he can't take it." Betrayal.  
-  
"-he can deal it out but he can't take it." Yuri said, he still sounded half asleep, Yuuri couldn't see him but he heard the smirk. Viktor, he was so much prettier when Yuuri was sober. There wasn't the haze making the details fuzzy and he could focus. It was intimidating, how familiar he looked. If what the teen was saying was accurate... Yuuri smirked forcing himself to relax and cross his legs. "Is that so?" Viktor reacted immediately, and in a way Yuuri knew what to look for. His eyes got bigger, his pulps dilating, while the tension in his shoulders shifted but his smile held. It always held.  
Before Yuuri could take it much further Yuri set his mug heavily on the counter and got up. "I'm getting lost before this gets gross. Don't forget tonight!" Then he stormed out. Chris had made himself scarce at some point leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone with the dogs. Viktor pouted, "I don't think my brother has even been so nice to someone before. How did you do that, I want him to be nice to me." if was so pitiful Yuuri had to laugh. "We just have a similar taste in games and music. He's actually pretty cool. We're going to try a couple of missions without teams." Viktor tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Really, what kind of game?"  
That is all it took. Yuuri went on to explain the game, the campaign, and the character types. It would normally be lost on Viktor, but when it was Yuuri speaking he found himself asking questions wanting to understand. They had switched topics at some point, Viktor had made a comment referencing dance. Turns out Yuuri took lessons in, well everything. Viktor admitted he had only done ballroom for a few years in high school. It was enough for Viktor. He hopped up and motioned for Yuuri to follow. "How much do you remember?" Yuuri asked, his eyebrow was raised even as they moved into frame. "I'm sure you could remind me." Viktor teased, he pulled out his phone and swiped at it a few times.  
The music from the speakers grew a bit louder and changed to something easier to waltz to. At first Viktor tried to lead, kept looking down at his feet, and counted under his breath. Yuuri laughed switching so he could lead. The dogs bounced around, Vica unsure what was going on but still excited. Yuuri pulled Viktor a bit closer enjoying how the taller man's eyes snapped up to meet his and the blush that colored his cheeks. Once he stopped counting he was a much better dancer. The music must have been on shuffle since the next song was a bit more relaxed.  
Viktor paused as Yuuri shifted in his arms to dance to the new music. Then joined him. Yuuri's arms soon found themselves wound around Viktor's neck while Viktor's hands were on Yuuri's hips. They stopped listening, Viktor just watched the lights play off of Yuuri's eyelashes. It seemed familiar, like he had done it a million times before yet it was still as amazing and beautiful as before. He could spend a lifetime like this. They were hardly moving, shuffling from side to side.  
Yuuri felt completely at ease. He closed his eyes and rested against Viktor's chest listening more to the steady heartbeat then the music. There was no telling how long they would have stayed like that if Chris and a brunet man hadn't walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mess with this a bit more before posting, but we might loose power tomorrow and the next day and I wanted to get this out some time this week.


End file.
